Who's Killing the Sesame Street Muppets?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Fozzie Bear - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) * Kermit the Frog - Bert (Sesame Street) * Miss Piggy - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Scooter - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Hooded Killer - Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Beaker - Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Rowlf the Dog - Yogi Bear * Dr. Teeth - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) * Lew Zealand - Timon (The Lion King) * Swedish Chef - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Animal - Frazzle (Sesame Street) * Steve Martin - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Camilla the Chicken - Moana * Statler - Uncle Traveling Matt (Fraggle Rock) * Waldorf - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Penguins - Themselves * Skeeter - Zoe (Sesame Street) Transcript * Ernie: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Jason: No! For your next feat, you die! (Jason fires a cannon, decapitating Ernie, and Ernie's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Jason places a water sack on the scene) Ernie's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Bert: Ernie died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, PEPE LE PEW, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Pepe Le Pew: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Elena (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Moana talks and jumps on Ernie's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Baby Bear: You know, the last time a Sesame Street muppet died was... * Pepe Le Pew (interrupting): Excuse me? * Baby Bear: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Pepe Le Pew: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Bert: Wow, Pepe’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Gobo) (Gobo waves at them) Later * Baby Bear: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Jason: (Right up at the door) Hey, Baby Bear? Why did the bear turn red? * Baby Bear: I don’t know, stranger. * Jason: Because he was em-BEAR-rassed! * Baby Bear: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Jason: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Jason stabs Baby Bear in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Baby Bear: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Uncle Traveling Matt: See? I told you the bear was gonna die on stage tonight. (Uncle Traveling Matt and Boober laugh) * Baby Bear: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Boober: You're an ambulance. (Uncle Traveling Matt and Boober laugh again, and Baby Bear is dragged offscreen by Jason and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Bert: (Penguins roll Baby Bear's dead body away) First Ernie, now Baby Bear. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Elena: Don’t say that name, Bert. * Bert: OOOH, Elena's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Elena's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Gobo walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Gobo? * Gobo: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Bert: We need to talk about Zoe’s death. * Gobo: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Bert: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Sesame Street Muppet Babies Flashback * Baby Bert: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Baby Bear: Let’s question Bert’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Gobo: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Zoe: What a nerd. * Baby Elena: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Zoe: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Elena) * Baby Bert: Yikes! Zoe, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Zoe smacks Bert) * Baby Baby Bear: NANNY! ZOE'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Bert: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Zoe beats up Baby Bear, and Zoe gets hit in the back by Bert with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Sesame Street Muppet Babies agree and drown Zoe in the pool) * All Sesame Street Muppet Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Gobo: You killed my sister?!? * Bert: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Zoe’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Gobo: Oh, Zoe will have her ''revenge… (Gobo reveals himself to be Zoe, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Bert and Elena: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Zoe:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Bert) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Elena: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Zoe: Here it comes! Showtime! (Moana talks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you bitch!") * Zoe: You can’t shoot me! Sea princesses don’t even have fingers! (Moana fires an arrow, which runs through Zoe's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Pepe Le Pew behind her) * Pepe Le Pew (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Gonzo Baby-bear-full.png|Baby Bear as Fozzie Bear Bert smile.png|Bert as Kermit the Frog Princess Elena.png|Elena as Miss Piggy Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle as Scooter Jason-0.jpg|Jason Voorhees as Hooded Killer 4352595-lumiere-1900x1200.jpg|Lumiere as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Rowlf the Dog Count von Count kneeling.png|Count Von Count as Dr. Teeth Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Lew Zealand Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Swedish Chef Frazzlecutout.png|Frazzle as Animal Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Steve Martin Moana waialiki moana.png|Moana as Camilla the Chicken UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Uncle Traveling Matt as Stalter Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle as Waldorf Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken